Beat of the Heart
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: As Sora and Kairi watch the sun setting over Destiny Islands, the princess of heart has something to tell the spiky-haired boy. Something to do with the differences he made to her life and how much he matters to her... One-Shot, SoKai.


**Hey, guys! Here's a new Kingdom Hearts story by me! Since this is the hundredth story I'll have since I last wrote one about Sora and Kairi, I figured this would be the best time to revisit my favourite pairing. I was pretty much making this up as I wrote it, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'll let you be the judges. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Sora..."

Sora turned his gaze slowly away from the sun which was setting beyond the horizon, leaving the sky in a shade of orange which the calm ocean reflected. His blue eyes twinkled at the sight of the beautiful young sitting beside him on the edge of the pier.

"Yes, Kairi?"

The red-haired girl smiled brightly at the boy she had softly addressed. Warmth spread through her body from somewhere she was about to direct his attention towards.

"I want you to feel something..."

The spiky-haired boy blinked, confused. "What d'you want me to feel?"

"This..."

Gently, Kairi took Sora's hand in her own. She pulled it up towards herself until to press it against a particular spot, causing the brunette's gaze to fill with astonishment.

"Can you feel that, Sora?"

"Why, yeah..." Sora gaped over what his hand was picking up, lifting his stunned expression to direct it at his best friend. "It's your heart!"

"That's right..." Kairi's smile softened as she sent it towards Sora, still using her hand to keep his in place. "My heart wouldn't even be here if it weren't for yours. I'd be nothing more than an empty, lifeless shell if it hadn't been for you. I'll never forget how you selflessly saved me..."

"Oh..." Sora felt his cheeks heating up, modesty filling his expression over how he had managed to restore Kairi's heart back to her body when it had entered his. "Well, you'd do the same for me! Heck, I'd still be falling through the depths of darkness if you hadn't brought me back."

"I had to bring you back... I couldn't face life without you, Sora..." Kairi kept Sora's hand in place, brushing it tenderly with her own. "You bring so many feelings to my heart. Joy, laughter, security, protection... There's no one else who can fill me with such emotions. Not one person in any of these entire worlds can give me as much happiness as you do..."

By now, Sora's cheeks were burning tensely as they turned as red as Kairi's hair. His mouth had fallen open in his surprise over hearing the impact he had made on her life. He gazed at her as he took in all her beauty. From the moment they met at a young age, the spiky-haired boy had always cared for the beautiful girl. He could scarcely believe someone as amazing as her considered a person like him to be a meaningful one-of-a-kind figure to her.

"Thank you, Sora..."

"You don't have to thank-"

Sora never finished his humble response - as Kairi threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his own.

The boy's blue eyes went wider than ever over what he was receiving from the angelic girl. He stared at her silently in great amazement, then closed his eyes as he began to return to her what she was giving him. The two teenagers were now locked together in passionate kiss. They held onto one another in their arms, embracing each other as they remained sat on the edge of the pier as the sun set over them while they showed how much they loved each other.

It took some time to finally pull their lips apart from one another. Still with their arms around one another, they faced each other with shining, sparkling. Sora was stunned to see Kairi's cheeks had turned red as well as she gazed up at him, beaming happily as she giggled sweetly.

With his heart racing rapidly inside his chest, Sora smiled down at the wonderful girl for whom it held all his undying love for. "You're welcome, Kairi..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again, I'm sorry if this was awful! If you've lasted until the end, I very much appreciate it. Cheerio!**


End file.
